bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
SePARATED
SePARATED is a series of plot-oriented Comics Skorpyo has been working on for about three-and-a-half years. Skorpyo is making them full-fledged GIMP Comics and is pretty sure that they will be the most serious, darkest Comics on BZPower. Background SePARATED started out in summer 2006 as a simple Comic-based movie. It was originally going to be made by Skorpyo-then ToaYoda- as a kick-off to ToaYoda's Comics. But, as ToaYoda later found out, AppleWorks could not make movies. This sucked. In the meantime, ToaYoda's Comics came and left without SePARATED, and eventually, by the time of Skorpyo's employment to Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 (late 2007), he remembered the old idea and started to rewrite it, still as a movie. Not long after, Skorpyo accepted the possibility that he'd have to make them Comics, and rewrote them again to fit this manner. After finalizing the Comic-style rewrite in February 2009, Skorpyo decided he wanted to start production. He decided not to use Comic Life, a Comedy-Oriented Comic staple of his, simply because he wanted to make much longer Comics. He has decided to make them semi-high quality, so he is making the entire series in GIMP. Plot Rewrites and Progression The plot has always been about the same general idea from the beginning, but they've all been different in their own ways: The original plot (movie, 2006) was the most light-hearted and was one of the only two versions of the plot to include a war. This was the most generic Comic-based movie-type setup, and it was only to begin ToaYoda's Comics. The story for this was very weak and simple, but this can be excused, as Skorpyo had yet to even make a comic and he was only 9 years old at the time. This version wasn't 'SePARATED'; It was simply 'Separated'. The second version of the plot (movie, 2007) was still light-hearted and still contained a war, but was a smidge darker than the original. This version had a better idea of what was going on in the plot and came up with an idea that would affect the entire purpose of the story itself in the last finalization. This version was the only version not called 'Separated' in some way or form; This one was called "The Wish of Tohu". The third version of the plot (comic, 2008), was somewhat dark and contained no war, but several small militias fighting for one cause(as opposed to a large army fighting one concentrated war). It was in this version of the plot that the severity of the Separation itself came into play, but in a much less strong role than it plays now. This version of the plot did not include the large plot core that was originally conceived in the 2007 rewrite. This was the last version that was going to use Chimoru Omega, because Skorpyo made a total switch to RZ and Fizzolai in late 2008. This version wasn't called 'SePARATED'; Only 'Separated'. The capitalization was changed at the end of the writing of the last rewrite. The fourth and final version of the plot (comic, 2009) was the darkest of all and somewhat psycological. This version still doesn't contain a war, and instead of several militias, Skorpyo changed it to one militia fighting against everything coming against all of the Comic Land. This version is the only to use RZ and GIMP, and the severity and emergency the Separation brings is a huge part of the story. This version of the story was the first to be split into three chapters:SePARATED, The BloodRed Pacifist, and (working title)CLiMAX. This also follows the second version's large plot basis and brings it to a new level, questioning everything we think we know about the Comic Land. This was also the only version to be called 'SePERATED' in that form; Skorpyo just thought it sounded cool. Plot Skorpyo is keeping the detailed plot under strangling wraps at all times, but the basic jist can be read at the Hapori Nui article for now. Genre SePARATED is a really serious adventure-thriller-psycological series. Recpetion SePARATED has yet to be released, and hasn't gained any feedback yet. Trivia *Skorpyo has no plans to include his hand-drawn character close-ups, called SPURREDS (used in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 and its upcoming movie), for this series. Instead, these will use ArtahkaML's largely unheard-of but really great Expanded RZ kit. *Skorpyo highly doubts SePARATED will get very famous or popular at all. He thinks it might be well-received with older Comic readers, but doesn't think they'll appeal much to younger readers and the general public. *Despite including much violence, there won't actually be blood shown in the series. *Production of the first Comic of this series, combined with homework and friends, is making Skorpyo slow down almost to the point of moving backwards when it comes to making Comics for other series. Skorpyo wants to try and make this up to all of the authors and series he works for when the Comic is done, but doubts this will happen because of SePARATED Comic 2. *By the time of release, Skorpyo will have made two versions of Comic One:A half-finished, textless sloppy copy with terrible graphics started in August and with only half of the Panels of the final Comic that was made to act as a storyboard, and the final copy, with much-improved graphics, text, and everything else the final copy should have. Both will be released to the public. *After a month or two of deciding whether to do it or not, in late June, Skorpyo finally made the decision to wait until snooze had finally been completed to finally release SePARATED. During this time, Skorpyo wants to work on at least half of the comics found in the first chapter so that SePARATED can finally see the light of day as soon as possible. Category:Comics Category:Upcoming Comics